phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryan Stoppable/TNG - The Numbers of the Kids' Choice Awards
Welcome to a very special Volume 6 of The Numbers Game! Normally, this is your home for U.S. Phineas and Ferb ratings news, but this week, I'm doing things a little bit differently. In honor of the only awards show that features more orange than Phineas's shirt, we're going to look at the numbers of the four competitors in the Favorite Cartoon category at the 2010 KCAs. Please note that awards data prior to 1995 is incomplete, although this only affects one of the nominated shows. Let's get started, shall we? PHINEAS AND FERB Premiere: August 17, 2007 / February 1, 2008 Won: none Lost: 2009 In their second attempt, the boys of summer vacation look to do what Aladdin (1995), Kim Possible (2003) and The Proud Family (2004) could not and become the first Walt Disney Television Animation program to win a Blimp. While it is up against stiff competition once again, our favorite show is undeniably more popular that it was at this time last year. THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR Premiere: November 29, 2008 / March 28, 2009 Won: none Lost: none Officially premiering in the post-KCA slot last year, The Penguins is up for its first crack at a Blimp in 2010. Executive producers Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley are no strangers to the awards, however, as they were the co-creators of the aforementioned KP. THE SIMPSONS Premiere: December 17, 1989 Won: 2002, 1991 (Favorite TV Show) Lost: 2009, 2008, 2007, 2006, 2005, 2004, 2003, 2001, 2000, 1999, 1998, 1997, 1996 Now in its 21st season, The Simpsons is the longest running scripted show in U.S. prime time right now, and the longest running U.S. animated show of all time. And to think, it all began with a Christmas special. Its (at least) 16th KCA nomination is a record not only for its category but for any category; however, the show only has 2 Blimps to show for it (although it has won 4 in the Australian KCAs as well). SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS Premiere: May 1, 1999 / July 17, 1999 Won: 2009, 2007, 2006, 2005, 2004, 2003 Lost: 2008 SpongeBob's six Blimps tie it with Rugrats for the most ever in the Favorite Cartoon category, a tie it hopes to break this year. In addition, it has won several more Blimps at international versions of the KCAs, and video games based on the show won awards in 2004 and 2007. Still one of the most popular shows on all of cable, it has to be considered the favorite this year as well. While I don't believe the voting to be rigged, remember that the two Nickelodeon shows do have an in-built home field advantage, in that people who watch only them are getting bombarded with approximately 20,751,483 exhortations to vote for the KCAs, while those who watch Phineas and Ferb or The Simpsons are getting zero. That said, with a fanbase as passionate as ours seems to be, the 800 pound sponge in the room can be overthrown, as Avatar showed two years ago. Remember, as much as they'd like to, Phineas and Ferb can't vote for themselves. And Dr. Doofenshmirtz can't create a Ballot Box Stuff-inator either. So if we want them to win their first Blimp in 2010, it's all up to us to go here and vote for Phineas and Ferb! Until next time, remember that the numbers never lie. Category:Inactive blogs